User talk:Fat Man Spoon
User Talk:Fat Man Spoon/Archive 1<------- First Archive. User Talk:Fat Man Spoon/Archive 2<------- Second Archive. User Talk:Fat Man Spoon/Archive 3 Yes. I am here. Now. Pararaptor 08:20, September 8, 2009 (UTC) NOW I AM HERE! Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 19:32, September 8, 2009 (UTC) I am......bored,whaddya think about The Destroyer? Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 19:39, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Well,with 15000 health,two automatic pistols that do 120 damage per shot,a cannon capable of killing you onb very easy,and a katana that launches homing slash waves and a sheeath attack,yeah,i think it will be hard.Think of the Umaril fight from oblivion except with more swearing,controller throwing and ejaculation if you are a super-maccy-nerd. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 20:00, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Tango There is a reason they have "One step,Two step,Red step,Blue step!" I made the red step when I go stab stab... The Dumpster behind KFC 21:56, September 8, 2009 (UTC) C'mon... c'mon... Pleasebeherepleasebeherepleasebehere... Nitty 22:51, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Nitty!!!!!!!!OutcastBOS 22:53, September 8, 2009 (UTC) God fucking dammit! Mum just had to stop and chat... I'm sorry Tom. I promise I'll be here on time tomorrow. Nitty 23:09, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Oh, and I hope you have a great first day back at school! Nitty 03:37, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Look at The Destroyer,whaddya think about the changes i made to it? Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 17:51, September 9, 2009 (UTC) TOM! Nitty 21:04, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Like I'm going to run away now. Ya started school today, right? Nitty 21:13, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Sorry about the slow response time here, I had a smidge of homework to finish up. So? How was it? Seeing all your friends classmates after the long and relaxing summer? Nitty 21:22, September 9, 2009 (UTC) What about Chloe? Nitty 21:40, September 9, 2009 (UTC) O.O Yes! Nitty 21:44, September 9, 2009 (UTC) No, I mean "Yes! He is mine!". Nitty 21:50, September 9, 2009 (UTC) That reminds me, didja see Jimmy's story? Nitty 21:54, September 9, 2009 (UTC) He's batshit crazy. Nitty 21:57, September 9, 2009 (UTC) "... my Nitty!" I can now die happy. Didn't he say that he'd write a sequel pretty quick? Nitty 22:01, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Moar algebra. I'm not good at it, and there's just enough time in class to get almost all of it done before the bell rings. Nitty 22:05, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Ha! Like the President of the United States can get the children of the United States to understand him. Nitty 22:12, September 9, 2009 (UTC) And now, a word from our military, courtesy of Colonel Augustus Autumn. Nitty 22:18, September 9, 2009 (UTC) "Why the hell do I have to talk to every little shit in... wait, is this thing on? Well turn it off you idiot!" Nitty 22:29, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Ooooh, I like taffy. Nitty 22:35, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Shut the hell up, I'm not that short! I'm just shorter than everyone else, who are apparently the spawn of basketball players. And I looooove the ad, it's real cool ad and doesnt afraid of anything. Nitty 22:42, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Liam Neeson would make a great zombie. Quick timezone check. It's almost 6 here, what time is it there? Nitty 22:46, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Fucking-A! You're six hours ahead, so you're done with school by the time I start. That's messed up. Oh well. We still have the weekends. I'm going to go eat dinner, you should probably get some sleep. Goodnight, sweet prince. Nitty 22:54, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Mmmm! I love it when you say that! Nitty 22:57, September 9, 2009 (UTC) You'll be dreaming about me, I know you will! Nitty 23:01, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Which is? Nitty 23:06, September 9, 2009 (UTC) JESUS?! 'Night. Nitty 23:09, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Sure. Bang! Is there anybody oooouuuut theeeeeeeeeeerrrreeeeee.... Pararaptor 11:59, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :Five Dog has answered your prayers and sent me. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 15:34, September 10, 2009 (UTC) What? Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 15:48, September 10, 2009 (UTC) I just got here. Nitty 20:58, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Hey to you too, my compadre in the silverware drawer. Nitty 21:02, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Haus haus! Nitty 21:05, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Actually, we're both dumbshits. It's "Raus raus!". http://tf2wiki.net/wiki/Medic_responses Nitty 21:12, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Ahem. So? How is my Thomas doing today? Nitty 21:21, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Speaking of Obama, we never got around to watching that speech. Nitty 21:29, September 10, 2009 (UTC) http://amendmeant.com/wp-content/uploads/2009/07/obama-combo-breaker.jpg Must... flee... to... England... Nitty 21:36, September 10, 2009 (UTC) ...? Are you looking at houses for us or something? Nitty 21:42, September 10, 2009 (UTC) HOLY SHIT. Lemme guess, though, cats and dogs are about as expensive? Nitty 21:46, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Whoa. Eh, I've seen more expensive. Nitty 21:57, September 10, 2009 (UTC) WUT?! Nitty 22:01, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Caffine is one of my personal gods, along with you and Nate Purkeypile. Nitty 22:04, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Caffine causes the problem? What problem? Nitty 22:11, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Your bowel problems? Nitty 22:17, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Right. The irritability is because you can't spend the whole day with me. :) Nitty 22:22, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Man, it's that time. Goodnight, you spoony guy, you. Nitty 23:02, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Pshfam! I need to talk to you about the mod. Or rather, the lack thereof. Pararaptor 05:55, September 11, 2009 (UTC) So, yes, mod, talking to do. Hello. Pararaptor 14:34, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Hang on... Mass Effect & Red Faction are different games, aren't they? Like it's not Red Faction: Mass Effect or something, is it? Pararaptor 14:40, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Shit. I thought they were the same game. Which is the one set on Mars? Pararaptor 14:46, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :Red faction. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 14:47, September 11, 2009 (UTC) So what's Mass Effect? Pararaptor 14:49, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :A futuristic game where humanity discovered alien (porothean was the alien race) ruins and their technology jumped 200 years in the future,Mass efect is the name of mass effect fields,which are basically telekentic powers.You play as Shephard in each game. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 14:50, September 11, 2009 (UTC) image:Rrod_shirt.jpg